


How do you kiss a person you hate

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, a bit of angst?, is this how you tag, it gets fluffy tho, let's all give Chinaline more love, lots of use of the word shit, side!meanie, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: Wen Junhui is the school’s most popular kid and nobody messes with him. But Xu Minghao does.





	1. i hate you (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> (note: the italicized words/phrases are them speaking in Mandarin.)
> 
> un-betaed; forgive me if there are still typos and grammatical errors TT_TT I tried my best huehue

It’s the start of junior year, and Wen Junhui was feeling good. He got his driver’s license back (“I am never riding shotgun with you again,” said Wonwoo), he broke up with another girl, and he’s still the school’s king. He settled at the boarding school he’s been studying at since freshman year yesterday, and now he walked across the field with his best friend (and roommate, after his dad pulled a few strings), Wonwoo, who always look like he doesn’t give a shit (most of the time, he really doesn’t). The breeze picked up, ruffling his hair, and if you listen closely, you can hear the hearts of the girls on campus beating like crazy.

They went to homeroom, the conversations ceasing as he and Wonwoo made their way to their usual claimed seats at the back. Except somebody was already sitting in his.

“That’s my chair,” Jun said calmly, giving the boy a serious stare. He was wearing a large sweater with jeans, has blond curly hair and wide eyes, and was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Do you have your name written here?” The boy snarkily replied back and for a moment Jun was taken aback. He’s obviously new.

Jun kicked the leg of the chair. “Move,” he growled.

The boy stared at him before stomping on his leg, then moving out of the chair to sit beside it.  
Jun moved his chair a bit closer to Wonwoo, glaring at the boy on his other side.

“Good morning, class. I’m Mrs. Kim, your homeroom adviser for this school year,” a short woman with a high-pitched voice addressed the class. “Now you may notice we have a new face this morning. Please introduce yourself,” she gestured at the boy beside Jun.

The boy stood up and bowed. “Hello, my name is Xu Minghao and I’m an exchange student from China,” he said. For a moment, Jun was surprised.

“ _And this boy beside me is an arrogant prick_ ,” the boy, Minghao, continued in Mandarin, smiling. His other classmates and teacher just smiled, not understanding.

“ _You think I didn’t undersand that?_ ” Jun replied, turning to look at Minghao, who widened his eyes in surprise. “ _Don’t test me, or I might just make you my new punching bag_ ,” Jun said with a smile. Then he turned back to their teacher. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Kim, I just welcomed him to our school. I’m sure he’ll fit right in.”

Wonwoo just snorted beside him. He might not know Mandarin, but he knows Jun. And from what happened earlier, he knows Jun doesn’t like the new kid.

_“I already hate you_ ,” Minghao muttered as he sat down, still speaking Mandarin.

“ _Well, the feeling is mutual, dog-face,_ ” Jun said.

**

It became a habit. When Jun and Minghao are talking to each other, which was to hurl insults at the other 100% of the time, they would speak in Chinese. Nobody had any idea what they’re talking about, and one would assume the two would become fast friends due to their shared ancestry and language, but the fact that they glare at each other would be clue enough. And after one too many fistfights during breaks, they managed to get a month’s worth of detention, as well.

“Ya!” Minghao shouted, chucking an eraser at Jun, who was busy fiddling with his phone. Jun scraped is chair back, annoyed.

“What?!”

“At least help me in erasing the board! I don’t want to get stuck in detention for another month with your ugly face.”

“Excuse me? Did you just call me ugly? I am NEVER ugly. I’m too handsome to be ugly. You’re the one who’s ugly.”

Minghao stared at him, deadpanning. “Are you done? That’s the most times I’ve heard the word ugly used in a conversation. Coming from you, I’m not surprised.”

Jun threw him a piece of chalk, hitting Minghao’s chest. “ _You’re uglier than I am!_ ”

Minghao was about to pick up a book from the teacher’s desk to throw at him when the door burst open. A very disappointed-looking principal came in.

“And here I thought you two would have learned your lesson by now,” he said. “Pick up the things you threw at each other. You’re on boys’ bathroom duty,” he said, walking out the door and waiting for them to follow.

Minghao scowled at Jun. Jun just curled his lips in distaste at the thought of cleaning the bathrooms, before pushing Minghao out of the way so he could get out the door first. Minghao then tripped his feet in retaliation.

The principal just rolled his eyes as he walked ahead while the two Chinese students behind him muttered in their native tongue.

**

Nobody was happier that the school year was ending than Wen Junhui. Honestly, he thought that junior year would be the year he won over all the ladies, get crazy drunk in illegal parties, and somehow pass his classes like the king of the school he is for three years running.

He’s done all of that, of course. He’s Wen Junhui, what did you expect? Except for the fact that he’s been on detention for most of the school year and couldn’t hang around lazily in the field flirting with the ladies or just judging everyone with Wonwoo, though Wonwoo has long since been used to his absences that he’d raise his eyebrows in disbelief when Jun would actually have the afternoon off, to which Jun would just smack him on the head and treat him to coffee. It actually amazed Jun that Wonwoo had been hanging out with one of their classmates - Mingyu, the tall one - since Wonwoo is an introverted emo that others would steer clear from, but he’s happy for him, nonetheless.

It’s all Xu dog-faced Minghao’s fault. Jun feels himself get irritated with the mere mention of the other boy’s name, or a whiff of his annoying cologne (the fact that he’s seated next to Jun in all their classes - damn seating arrangements - doesn’t help), or seeing his poodle-styled hair and rounded eyes. More often than not he finds himself thinking about the other boy, which is not good at all.

It was the end of homeroom on their last day of classes.

"Ya! Your big foot ruined the strap of my backpack!” Minghao said, brows furrowing as he picked his backpack off the floor, wiping off the shoeprint Jun left.

“It’s not my fault you don’t place it in your chair like a normal person! _You’re so stupid_ ,” Jun retorted.

“Your bag fell and has been on the floor since I got here,” Minghao shot back, and Jun looked back and saw his backpack was indeed on the floor, fallen from his seat. “ _Who’s stupid now?_ ”

Wonwoo laughed a little from Jun’s other side, and Mingyu looked back from his seat in front of them to laugh as well.

Jun rolled his eyes and gathered up his backpack, swinging it onto his shoulder as he stood up, ready to go for their next class. He could see Minghao smugly smiling in victory as he waited for Wonwoo (and Mingyu, because apparently they’re all buddies now). He kicked Minghao’s chair leg before going out the door, smiling to himself as Minghao shot him another glare.

It was a fairly boring day but since it was the last day of classes, it was the last day of Jun and Minghao’s detention, as well. Deciding to go easy on them, the principal assigned them to the library, where they have to check off the returned books and keep track of lost ones.

“This is so boring,” Jun complained as he tossed a book onto Minghao’s side of the desk. The other just rolled his eyes and chucked another book he finished checking off back at him.

“You’re boring,” Minghao retorted.

Jun clicked his tongue in annoyance. “ _Annoying_ ,” he muttered.

“Evil little cockroach.”

Jun raised an eyebrow. “Did you just quote Harry Potter to me?”

“I actually quoted Hermione Granger, idiot,” Minghao said.

Jun sighed. _“I am so going to celebrate every day that I don’t see your annoying face_ ,” he said, standing up to leave as detention hour was ending. He stretched his arms, groaning as his bones popped from being unused.

_“Same. When I go back to China, I am apologizing to my dog for ever thinking Korea is a good place to go to_ ,” Minghao replied as he, too, stood up and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“ _Do me a favor and don’t come back_.”

“ _I’m not planning to_.”

“ _Good_.”

“ _Good_.”

They stood for a moment, staring each otherdown. Jun wasn’t one to back out of staring contests so he stood his ground. His eyes flickered down to Minghao’s lips as the latter licked them - wait, what? He thinks.

He looked at Minghao’s eyes again, and he doesn’t know who moved first but the next thing he knows, he and Minghao were kissing. Jun closed his eyes as his lips moved with the other’s almost hungrily. His left hand moved to cup Minghao’s chin as the latter gripped his collar tightly. Jun thinks he’s never felt this good in his life, and that’s saying a lot. It lasted a few seconds more before they pulled away for air, and that’s when it hit him. He kissed Minghao. Minghao, his dog-faced sort-of nemesis with whom he was irritated and annoyed with in all the time he’s known him. He looked at the other, who had his eyes wide open.

Jun opened his mouth to say something but Minghao quickly turned around and left the library. He stood there for a moment, looking at the door Minghao hadn’t bothered to close, thinking of all sorts of things. But first and foremost, what the fuck just happened?

**

The next day, Jun was back at his family’s house, lounging on the couch while his brother played video games on full volume in front of him.

“Aish, I’m so bored,” he complained, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling.

He called Wonwoo up.

“You miss me already?” Was Wonwoo’s greeting, flat tone and all.

“I’m bored, Woo.”

“Go read a book.”

“That’s the kind of boring stuff only you would do.”

“I would come over -”

“Come on over!”

“- but I’m heading to Jeju with my family right now. I told you that yesterday..?”

Jun thought for a moment. All he could remember was pissing Minghao off and being equally pissed at the same person. And the kiss. Which he hadn’t stayed up all night thinking about because what the hell. He’s kissed other girls before but - Jun sighed. He hated Xu Minghao before because he’s just annoying. Now he hated him even more because Jun shouldn’t be feeling things and thinking about him.

“Whatever. Anyway, have fun, then,” he said, hanging up.

He sighed. It’s going to be a long summer.

**

A thousand movies watched on the couch (half of them with Wonwoo), two trips to the beach, one weekend at his grandparents’, a couple of house parties (which he thought were boring anyway) with a few fleeting thoughts about Xu Minghao the little shit here and there, and suddenly summer break was over.

Jun smiled as he walked over the field, seeing Wonwoo up ahead sitting on one of the benches. He saw Mingyu hurrying over from the opposite side, grinning as he reaches Wonwoo. Jun couldn’t even be jealous of Wonwoo’s new friend if the wide grin on his normally blank-faced best friend is anything to go by.

“I can’t believe it! At first I thought the secretary was playing a joke on me and - hi, Jun!” Mingyu waved at him.

“Hey,” Wonwoo greeted as he sat in front of them.

“As I was saying,” Mingyu turned back to his side to face Wonwoo, “I can’t believe it! You know my roommate was kinda grumpy with me last year so when I heard we were rooming together -”

“Wait, you’re rooming together?” Jun asked, face falling. “I thought they weren’t gonna change the room assignments this year except for the newbies.”

“Yeah, me too,” Wonwoo said. “But it’ll be fine. I asked the secretary to put you in the room facing ours,” Wonwoo said with a smile.

“Yeah, I can finally get to hang out with you, Jun!” Mingyu said.

“Fine. You guys are helping me with my things,” Jun said, standing up to head to the secretary’s office.

After getting his keys and parking his car in front of their dorm building, Mingyu and Wonwoo joined him in unloading the boxes and bags from the trunk of his car. It took them three trips up and down the stairs (Jun had a lot of clothes and pillows packed, plus they were only on the third floor anyway) and after half an hour of arranging his things, he’s now settled in. The other two settled in their room hours ago, and hung out in Jun’s room to keep him company.

Mingyu was sprawled on the floor, occupying the entire floor area, while Wonwoo sat at Jun’s desk. Jun claimed the bottom bunk of the double-decker bed like he always does. They were contemplating whether to go out for dinner or have pizza delivered when one of their classmates, Soonyoung, popped his head into the room (knocking Mingyu’s toes with the door) and dragged them to one of the apartments a few blocks away for a party.

Mingyu got drunk after three shots, and is now occupying the large couch in the living room. Wonwoo sat on the floor, leaning on the said couch while he nursed a beer. Jun danced on the makeshift dance floor, nodding at people he knew who came into view and downing drink after drink. He wanted to celebrate the fact that Minghao won’t be here this year, and that he should forget about his annoying face and sinful lips. That made him feel things. And he’s not gay for him, what the hell.

Jun, Wonwoo and Mingyu parted ways in the hallway back in their dorm a little before two in the morning. Jun made a beeline for his bed, scooting over to the side near the wall like he always does and falling asleep almost instantly. He failed to notice that the other side of the clothes drawer facing the bed was now filled. Half an hour later, the door opened and closed, and a curly-haired boy who was too tired to open the lights settled in on the other side of the bottom bunk.

**  
The sunlight streaming in from the windows and a tickling feeling in his chin woke Jun up. School doesn’t start for another day but he promised to hang out with Mingyu and Wonwoo. He stretched his legs for a bit, eyes still closed, but the tickling feeling was still there. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a curly head tucked under his chin, an arm slung over his waist. The other stirred.

“Hey, man, this is my bed -” he said, prying the other’s arm away. The other boy looked up.

“Minghao?” Jun asked incredulously. The other looked back at him with wide eyes before Jun kicked him. The other fell down the floor.

“OW! That really hurt!” Minghao complained.

“Why are you here?”

Minghao looked at him like he was stupid.

“This is my room, too, idiot,” he said, annoyed. “ _I can’t believe this is what I’m putting up with for the rest of the school year_.”

Jun sat up. “Whatever happened to not planning on coming back here?” he asked, a bit irritated because great, he thought Minghao would be a long-forgotten memory but apparently no. Also his innocently-big eyes are starting to bug him.

“Shit happened.”

“Whatever. This bunk is mine.”

“No way! It’s mine!”

“ _I slept here first!_ ”

“ _I got here first!_ ”

“ _No, you didn’t. The room was empty when I got here_.”

“ _I put my pillow there first!_ ” Minghao got up from the floor, pointing at the blue pillow Jun was holding. Jun chucked it at him.

“ _But I kicked you out. You lose_ ,” Jun said, lazily stretching on the bed.

Minghao huffed. “ _You’re still an idiot_ ,” he said under his breath. “Fine!” He reached up to put the pillow on the top bunk before kicking Jun’s leg.

Jun grinned. “You look like a puppy who lost its bone,” he teased.

Minghao rolled his eyes then gathered some clothes from the drawer as well as his towel, heading for the bathroom. He slammed the door closed before spending half an hour inside.

“Ya!” Jun said as Minghao got out. “You take a bath like a snail.”

“Don’t care,” Minghao replied. Jun rolled his eyes, then shoved Minghao aside so he could get in.

“ _Minghao, you stupid shit_!” Jun shouted as he turned on the shower, finding out that Minghao used up all the hot water. He could hear the other laugh before the front door opened and closed.

**

“Minghao the stupid shit is my roommate,” Jun said tonelessly as he flung himself onto the bottom bunk of Mingyu and Wonwoo’s room.

Wonwoo laughed from where he was lying on the top bunk. Mingyu, who just got out from the shower, cooed at him in mock pity, trying to hold back his laughter.

Jun rolled his eyes at them. He didn’t see the knowing look that passed across his friends’ faces afterwards.

**

Minghao kept tossing and turning in the top bunk that night, and Jun rolled his eyes at the fact that he wasn’t getting some shut-eye any time soon. The sound of rustling covers and creaking metal greatly annoyed him.

“Would you stop that?!” he half-yelled, eyes raised at the offending bunk.

Minghao stopped moving for a moment, and just as Jun closed his eyes, he moved again.

“Deal with it. I don’t like the top bunk,” Minghao replied, and Jun could imagine him crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

“ _Petty_ ,” Jun murmured. He fell asleep with a little smile on his face. Somehow, Minghao being back was not so bad. And that’s just because Jun liked to irk him. Nothing more.

**

“Welcome to another year, senior students!” Their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Kim again, announced. Jun was sat in the back, as always, next to Wonwoo. Mingyu sat on Wonwoo’s other side, and the two were conversing quietly while Jun has his head propped up on a fist, trying not to fall asleep. He managed to hoard the bathroom first, and left the room to grab breakfast with Wonwoo before heading to the classroom.

Several of his girl classmates squealed quietly, some pointing to the door. Minghao entered the classroom then, looking like he ran all the way from their dorm building. He probably had. Jun scoffed, irritated. Minghao shot him a glare after apologizing to the teacher.

Seeing as the only other chair available was the empty one beside Jun’s, he made his way over to it but Jun beat him by putting his backpack on the chair. Minghao rolled his eyes then grabbed Jun’s backpack and threw it to the floor next to Jun’s feet before pulling the chair a few meters away from Jun.

“Ya! Now my backpack’s dirty!” Jun hissed before the teacher shushed him.

“You two wouldn’t want to get detention on the first day of school, do you?” she asked them.

“Why am I included?” Minghao spoke up.

“ _Because it was your fault anyway, you annoying little shit_.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow. “ _Did you just describe yourself?_ ”

“ _I’ll lock you out of the room tonight,_ ” Jun threatened.

_“I have keys, you idiot._ ”

“ _I’ll blast my music on full volume_.”

“ _Earphones_.”

“ _You’re just begging to be punched, aren’t you?_ ” Jun might have raised his voice a little, and the classroom had gone quiet a few moments ago.

“Okay, enough, you two!” the teacher shouted. “Detention after class.”

Jun and Minghao both groaned in protest.

**

It’s been their habit - they bicker and argue in class, Jun would hang out at Wonwoo and Mingyu’s room next while Minghao would sometimes go out to meet his friends and by the time Jun returned, flinging his papers on his desk, Minghao would already be sleeping, his own desk piled with finished homework. They don’t talk about The Incident from last year and act like it never happpened.

One night, as Jun got back into their room, he saw Minghao bundled up in his blankets, talking on the phone. He hadn’t heard Jun come in.

“ _Yes, Mom. I already sent the package, it will arrive in about a week. I got Minji a new manga series… Yes, I study well.. I miss everybody already. Christmas break feels so far away, though… Grandma will be there?! Oh, I can’t wait.. No, it’s fine.. Okay. Mom, it’s probably late. You should go to sleep. Give everyone my love. Bye._ ”

Jun slinked quietly into his bed, trying to get some sleep.

He was so used to hearing Minghao’s Chinese accent in angry bursts but hearing him speak in a much calmer tone reminded Jun of home. It comforts him somehow, reminds him of growing up iin China before they transferred here when he was in middle school. He fell asleep to Minghao’s breathing, the latter’s voice echoing in his head. (He didn’t know what to think of that.)

**

He woke up to Minghao violently shaking his shoulder.

“What is your problem?” he groggily asked.

“We’re late, you idiot! My alarm didn’t go off,” Minghao said.

Jun sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“9 am.”

“Shit.” Classes started an hour and a half ago.

“Damn right,” Minghao said before he began rummmaging in his closet for clothes, Jun following suit.

They entered the classroom in the middle of second period, out of breath.

“Sorry we’re late,” Minghao mumbled before sitting down.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jun echoed. He leaned his head back in his seat while Wonwoo and Mingyu looked him over.

“Well, you two can pair off for the activity. You still have half an hour before class ends,” their teacher said.

“What?” Minghao and Jun chorused.

“We’re doing paired poetry today,” the teacher explained. “You will all work in pairs and decide on a theme, title, rhyme scheme and other elements of poetry we discussed. Here’s a sample on the board. You need to write at least three stanzas for your poem, which you will explain to the class next meeting.”

Jun rolled his eyes before turning to Wonwoo. “You got paper?”

Mingyu handed him one, before they continued working, heads leaning over Wonwoo’s desk.

“Okay. I’ll do one stanza, you do two,” he said reluctantly to Minghao.

“”Why do I have to do more work? We’ll each do one stanza then two lines for the last one.”

“Whatever. What am I going to write about?” Jun asked.

“Damn if I know,” Minghao muttered, then groaned with his head on the desk. “ _I’m having a shitty day._ ”

“Good one,” Jun pointed at him. “You’re actually useful for once.”

“It was sarcasm, Junhui,” Minghao deadpanned. He had this ‘I think Jun is an idiot’ look on his face which he sported at least once a day.

“Did you just use my full name?” Jun asked, feeling weird as he hadn’t been called that since he was in kindergarten. It felt mildly good.

“Yes, because you’re an idiotic overgrown child who needs to be put in his place.”

“Wow, thanks, parent,” Jun said. Minghao just smacked his head, a ghost of a smile on his face but Jun couldn’t be sure.

**

**I’m Having a Shitty Day** by Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao

Nothing going as planned  
Everything’s so wrong  
I don’t expect you to understand  
But please just leave me alone

Nothing going as planned  
And I’m a mess  
Struggling to stand  
And just be like the rest

Nothing going as planned  
But we’ve come so far  
Winging it as we stand,  
We made it to where we are

**

“This is shitty as hell,” Jun commented as he inspected their poem before joining Minghao to the teacher’s table to pass it to their teacher.

“Yeah, well, poetry is bullshit anyway,” Minghao muttered to him. Jun smiled at that before coughing to hide it because he did not just find Minghao funny.

He went back to his seat, shrugging when Wonwoo and Mingyu looked pointedly at him.

**

Jun could hear muffled cursing as he turned round a corner, heading for the dorm. Minghao came into view, bent down a vending machine and cursing the bag of chips that was stuck in between the shelves.

Jun rolled his eyes and walked over to the vending machine, giving it a firm kick. The chips fell down and Minghao went to get it before straightening up, about to thank his savior. He raised an eyebrow at Jun.

“ _You’re welcome_ ,” Jun said, walking away with a smile. He heard Minghao mumble a low “thanks” behind his back.

**

“Hey,” Jun greeted when the door opened. He was sprawled in his bed, fiddling with his phone when Minghao entered.

Minghao raised an eyebrow at him, though Jun could see the other boy was tired. He remembered Mingyu telling them Minghao was involved in a dance competition with some of his friends. “Are we on greeting terms now?”

“I’m trying to be nice, asshole,” Jun scowled.

“Fine. Hi,” Minghao said, in a tone that Jun was sure was half-sarcastic.

A few minutes later and Minghao had changed into his sleeping clothes, settled in his top bunk bed.

Jun got up, clutching his phone and charger.

“I’m going to Wonwoo and Mingyu’s,” he said.

“Should I care?” Minghao said, sounding tired.

Jun sighed. “It’s a warning for when I come back later, so your beauty sleep won’t get interrupted,” he said as he opened the door, making sure not to slam it like he always does.

He went back two hours later, tiptoeing to his bed. When he woke up that morning, Minghao was already gone, but there was extra coffee sitting hot in the kettle.

**

Jun was strolling along the school buildings. He was free of detention, but Wonwoo went to this coffee shop to study (Jun was so not in the mood to study, so that’s not an option), and Mingyu was somewhere else, he thinks. He passed by one of the old music rooms when he heard music blasting from one of the further rooms. He went to look and opened the door. Inside was Minghao in a large shirt and shorts, sweaty as he practiced dancing.

Jun leaned against the doorframe, looking on. This must be for his dance competition, he thinks. Minghao still hasn’t seen him, so for a minute he stood there watching.

Minghao was good, Jun would give him that. He moved easily, but you could tell each move had a purpose. There was a fierceness to his eyes that made him think Minghao must really be passionate about dancing. Jun found it cute when he saw Minghao mumbling along to the song accompanying him.

In one particular move that required him to turn around, Minghao froze as he saw Jun by the door. He hurriedly went to the stereo in the corner and turned it off, breathing heavily.

“What are you doing here?” He walked over to Jun, scowling.

“Watching you,” Jun said simply.

“ _Get out_ ,” Minghao said.

“ _What if I don’t want to?_ ” Jun taunted, leaning closer to Minghao.

“ _Why do you keep annoying me?_ ” Minghao mumbled, more to himself than Jun.

“ _It’s fun seeing you annoyed,_ ” Jun said, smirking.

By now they were both leaning towards each other, close enough for Jun to see droplets of sweat running down the sides of Minghao’s face, hair plastered to his forehead. Minghao’s breathing was slowly returning to normal. Jun looked at Minghao’s eyes for a moment when a door slammed shut somewhere down the hallway.

Minghao jolted and moved to turn away but Jun was quick to pull him closer and slammed his lips onto the other’s.

He held Minghao’s chin with one hand and his waist with the other as he deepened the kiss. Minghao has his hands on Jun’s neck and shoulder, and Jun felt warmth bloom in his chest.

They broke away, lightly panting for air. Minghao looked at Jun’s eyes for a moment before sighing.

“Stop playing with me,” he said.

“I’m not,” Jun said, brows furrowing.

“ _Liar_ ,” Minghao retorted.

“Is that what you think I’m doing? Or are you just framing me for what YOU’RE doing?”

“Oh, so you’re blaming me?”

“I’m not. But if this is some fucking game to you -”

"I don’t know what you expect from me. We’re not even friends -”

“ _What if I want to be more than friends?_ ” Jun said, raising his voice. “ _You irritate me and confuse me, Minghao, and I know I hate you but I also DO NOT hate you, you stupid shithead -_ ”

“ _This is your idea of a confession? I -_ ”

“ _Stop interrupting me!_ ”

_“I can do whatever I please! If it wasn’t for the fact that I like you, I’d have bashed your skull in, you’re so stupid -_ ”

“ _This is your idea of a confession?_ ” Jun repeated to him.

Minghao sighed. “ _Fuck this_ ,” he said, grabbing Jun’s face and kissing him again. Jun was more than happy to wrap his arms around the other’s waist as Minghao cupped his face, lips moving against each other, this time with less hostility. When they parted again for air, they were both smiling.

They both have a lot of shit to figure out but at that moment, nothing else matters.

**

“Um, you two..?” Mingyu asked, pointing between Jun and Minghao who were both seated on the bottom bunk bed of their room, holding hands.

Wonwoo smiled at the two of them, then nudged Mingyu’s shoulder. “I told you so,” he said.

Mingyu rolled his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, smiling widely at Jun and Minghao.

“This is kinda weird, though, so.. I’m going to bed. Night,” Wonwoo nodded at them before heading out. Mingyu followed after him, calling out a “No PDAs though!” as the door slammed shut.

“I call dibs on the bathroom tomorrow,” Minghao called from his bed once they were settled in a few minutes later.

“Not if I get there first,” Jun said, closing his eyes. “ _Good night, Hao_ ,” he said, yawning.

“ _Good night, Junnie_ ,” Minghao said. Jun smiled as he closed his eyes.

They ended up waking at half past eight. They hurriedly dressed and ran to their 2nd period class hand in hand.

The teacher looked up as they entered, raising an eyebrow. “You missed half the class. Detention this afternoon,” she said before continuing with her presentation.

Jun and Minghao looked at each other and smiled. They totally didn’t mind.


	2. You know I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy continuation to the previous chapter. ^^

“I don’t know which is worse,” the teacher sighed wearily as Jun and Minghao broke apart, hiding their reddened faces on each other’s shoulders, “you bickering all the time or this. To the Principal’s office, both of you. And please keep your hands, and your lips, off of each other.”

 

Jun snickered as he and Minghao followed the teacher out.

 

“Oh, hey guys!” Mingyu waved at them excitedly (a bit too excitedly for someone who’s sent to the Principal’s office, but that’s just Mingyu being the puppy he is) as they entered the Principal’s office. Wonwoo spared them a wave as well.

 

“What are you doing here?” Minghao asked.

 

Wonwoo blushed, coughing as he bent his head down. Mingyu laughed awkwardly.

 

“That’s a.. private matter,” he replied cheekily. Wonwoo groaned in embarrassment.

 

Jun can only raise an eyebrow in question.

 

“Mr. Choi is ready for you,” the secretary told Wonwoo and Mingyu, looking at them sternly.

 

Jun and Minghao sat at their vacated seats, Jun’s hand resting on the latter’s thigh. Minghao swatted it away. “We’re already in trouble, Jun,” he said.

 

“We’re already in trouble, Hao,” Jun said back, raising his eyebrows playfully before leaning in.

 

Minghao swatted his face away. “Not here,” he said in a low voice.

 

Jun pouted at him then huffed a “fine,” before straightening in his chair, making sure he doesn’t touch Minghao’s body anywhere.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes. “ _ _I didn’t know you’re such a baby__ ,” he said. Jun stayed quiet. Minghao poked his side but he kept his face straight.

 

“ _ _Aish, are you seriously ignoring me?__ ”

 

“Jun. Junhui. Wen Junhui, my love,” Jun’s lips twitched at this but he stared straight ahead.

 

“ _ _Stop playing hard to get. It doesn’t suit you,__ ” Minghao said, a smile on his face. He then linked his fingers with Jun who didn’t really resist.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu’s faces were both red when they emerged from the Principal’s office, smiling mischievously. They high-fived Jun and Minghao before the latter were ushered in by the secretary.

 

The principal was a big, kind-faced man who looked like he was constantly sweating despite the airconditioning in the office he probably never leaves during the day. He took one look at Jun and Minghao’s still-clasped hands and sighed.

 

“Please don’t tell me you weren’t caught sucking faces in detention like those two.”

 

Jun choked on air, coughing uncomfortably. Minghao’s ears burned red. The Principal just sighed wearily.

 

**

 

“Merry Christmas, Hao!” Jun smiled brightly into his laptop screen, glad to see his boyfriend. Minghao went back to China for Christmas break and Jun went with his family to his aunt in the province.

 

“Merry Christmas, Junnie! I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too,” Jun smiled as Minghao pouted.

 

“ _You idiot_. Why haven’t you answered my messages?” This time Minghao was frowning.

 

“I wanted you to miss me.”

 

“Ya!”

 

“I’m kidding! Chill, baby. The signal was crappy at my aunt’s. I’m really sorry,” Jun said, pouting.

 

“Stop, you’re not cute,” Minghao chided, but a small smile was on his lips. Jun guessed he must be in his room, seeing the messy bed and posters on the wall. Just then, a faint thud was heard from Minghao’s end.

 

“Oh, my family’s here. They went out to fetch my grandmother. I was supposed to go with them, but I only woke up about ten minutes ago.”

 

“ _ _You lazy kid__ ,” Jun said.

 

“ _ _Hey. At least I’m not the one staying off the grid for a week after promising to talk like everyday.”__

__

__“Hao, baby, I told you -”_ _

__

__“Uh huh. Well, don’t mind if I don’t try to contact you next week, though.”_ _

__

__“Aish, this isn’t fair, you’re deliberately -”_ _

 

A woman’s voice called Minghao’s name. He got up and Jun was about to say his goodbyes when, to his surprise, Minghao lifted the laptop and brought it with him as he went down to their living room. Jun couldn’t see past Minghao’s shirt and hands but he guessed all of Minghao’s family must be there, judging by the babble of voices in the background.

 

“ _ _Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!__ ” Minghao greeted them. There was a few minutes of greeting Minghao back and how are you’s and Jun was feeling like a trespasser.

 

“ _ _Your arm must be getting tired lifting that laptop of yours,__ ” an old lady’s voice pulled Jun back from his thoughts.

 

“ _ _It’s fine, grandmother. Oh,__ ” Minghao said. “ _ _Remember that guy in school I told you about? The one I wanted to punch every time I see him?__ ” There was a moment of silence.

 

“ _ _What the - Xu Minghao, if you weren’t on the other side of this screen, I’d have__  --”

 

“ _ _Well, this is him__ ,” he heard Minghao say, facing the screen to his family. Jun could now see at least eight adults, one grandmother, and about five children staring back at him.

 

“ _ _Everyone, this is Junhui. My boyfriend.__ ”

 

Jun didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t actually thought Minghao would introduce him to his family  so soon and he can feel his cheeks getting red as he awkwardly waves at them. “ _ _Merry Christmas, everyone.__ ”

 

Everyone else was a bit shocked to respond properly but Minghao’s grandmother was smiling.

 

“ _ _So, how did you two get together?__ ” she asked.

 

Jun laughed uncomfortably. “ _ _Funny story…__ ”

 

**

 

Two days after New Year’s and Minghao was back in Korea. Where he’s going to meet Jun’s family.

 

“Don’t worry, Hao, they’re going to love you. If you could keep the sass to a minimum..” Minghao smacked Jun upside the head.

 

“Why are you so nervous? It’s your family,” Minghao said, noting Jun’s fidgeting hands.

 

“I don’t even know,” Jun laughed. “They’re cool with it, but I’m just nervous. Or something. It must be because you’re here,” he said, then winked.

 

“ _ _Idiot__.”

 

“Ya. If you could stop insulting me for the fiftieth time today, that’d be great,” Jun said, pout evident in his voice.

 

“Stop being a baby,” Minghao replied in a softer tone, “ _ _though you technically are MY baby__..”

 

Jun smirked. “Aww, Hao Hao, who knew you’d be this cute?”

 

Minghao just smacked him in the arm as the front door opened, revealing Jun’s mother, father, and little brother.

 

“ _ _Good morning__ ,” Minghao bowed.

 

“Hey, son,” Jun’s father greeted the curly-haired boy with an arm-hug while Jun smiled at him.

 

“Oh, he’s such a good-looking boy! So cute! And Jun told me you’re Chinese as well? Honey, isn’t he cute?” Jun’s mother gushed as she held Minghao’s face. Jun couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s squished but definitely happy face.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Minghao bowed again as they were led inside the house.

 

“So,” Jun’s brother drawled as he sprawled on one of the couches with his parents, Minghao and Jun eating cookies on the other, “how do you stand my brother?”

 

“ _ _Hey__!” Jun said indignantly. Minghao laughed as the little boy stuck his tongue out.

 

“Well, I couldn’t at first. We bicker and fight like cats and dogs, but then I got used to him,” Minghao said.

 

“Again, __hey_!_ ” Jun pouted.

 

“You’re not cute,” Minghao and Jun’s brother chorused. They bumped fists as Jun’s brother said, “I like you, Minghao.”

 

So do I, Jun thinks. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first published fic *cries* This is very self-indulgent. I just love Junhao and couldn’t resist Meanie. Anyway, thank you for reading this! Spread love for Chinaline and Seventeen y'all.


End file.
